Sole Survivor: Jake's Story
by wasteland mercenary
Summary: What if the Sole Survivor didn't have a family? What if he was a young guy that just wanted to survive? How would the story play out? This is the story of Jakob Mcobb, the only survivor of vault 111. One wandering soldier that would change the wasteland forever
1. Chapter 1

Sole Survivor: Jake's Story

 **What if the sole survivor didn't have a son ? What if he awakened to the new hellish wasteland with no family whatsoever ? How would that affect the story and more importantly how would this affect the man himself ? This is the story of Jakob Mcobb, the ONLY survivor of vault 111.**

 _Quotes = "character speech and thought"_

 _ **BOLD = LOUD NOISES**_

 _ **WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION. ENJOY**_

 **Chapter One**

Jakob Mcobb had always been a morning person. He would be up at the crack of dawn watching the sunrise and just relaxing to prepare for the day ahead. Sadly,waking up from being cryogenically frozen. For a couple hundred years is not quite the refreshing feeling that most people would assume it was. "What the hell ?!" Jake thought as he slowly woke up from his unexpected 200+ year nap. Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, he slowly looked around his small metal prison. "Well shit" he thought as he gazed out the of tiny window and listened the the sirens. After finding the emergency escape handle, he quickly stepped out of the pod. "Why aren't the rest of these people getting out" he wondered as he saw the other pods. Walking around, he saw that every one of the other pods had failed very recently and killed the occupant inside. "Such a tragedy", he thought, seeing a beautiful young mother and infant in the pod across from his. "Vault tech has a lot to answer for" he angrily swore, walking around to check the other pods. Wandering into the overseer's office after finding everyone in the vault, he sat heavily in the huge chair and simply zoned out. Thinking of all the people that needlessly died because of a stupid oversight. Finally, pulling himself from his thoughts, he started to explore the other rooms and assemble what provisions he could for his journey to whatever awaited him outside the vault. Finding three R93 10mm pistols, several boxes of ammo and extra clips and an assortment of medical supplies like stimpacks and medx. Returning to the overseers office, he immediately noticed the large case on the wall of a locked cage room on his right. He immediately found some bobby pins and a screwdriver and went to work. "Come on, finger don't fail me now " he thought as he thanked God that he had been a prankster in his younger days. Finally picking the lock and getting into the room, he stared at the huge weapon looking object on the wall. While being a commando in the U.S army had brought him into contact with most weapons, he had never seen anything like this before. "Huh" he thought "a glass case with a huge lock on it, why not just smash the glass?" Taking a piece of pipe he found in the maintenance room, he quickly smashed the glass and carefully picked up the weapon and its ammo out of the case. "Well, I guess I'll find out what it does sometime" gathering his supply into a duffle bag which he quickly slung sideways over his back. Walking slowly towards the elevator he found a pipboy on the of the piles of bone that used to be a person. "Huh this could come in handy" he thought, putting it on his wrist. Standing in the elevator waiting for it to activate, he hoped the whatever deity that was up there that what he would find on the surface was better than what he found down here.

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it and please leave review and comments for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes**

 _Hello readers I'm working on making my chapters longer and correcting my grammar mistakes. I have no beta at this time and I'm typing this on my Android so patience with me will be greatly appreciated._

 _ **The reason I'm doing this story is that I felt giving the sole survivor a family was leading the storyline a little too much and not giving the option to really explore the character**_

 _As with all fanfiction, I don't in any way own fallout or its characters._

 _It's Bethesda's world I'm just living in it_

 **So without further adieu, the story**

 **Chapter 2**

As the elevator squealed from over 200 years of disuse, Jake's thoughts were filled with an odd combination of hope and dread. There was a desperate hope that the nuclear Armageddon hadn't really happened, but that was just the irrational hope of a desperate man. There was also a large amount of dread that there was nothing left, that he would step out into a world where nothing was left. Closing his eyes, he waited to see the results of humanity's first and final nuclear war.

When Jake opened his eyes, what he saw was not what he had expected. The world wasn't a bombed out husk or a never ending desert. No, the world looked almost neglected, as if everyone had simply forgotten to maintain everything that had once been called earth. Trees and bushes were present but brown and shriveled. Building and machines were also there, but they were rusted and broken. It seemed as if the world was an antique globe left to rot and rust in a corner somewhere to the point that it couldn't ever be restored.

The sight sent him to his knees. He sat staring out over the vast wasteland in almost horrified wonder. He recognized the shape of the houses of Sanctuary Hills, the Red Rocket gas station, and even the small,rocky hillside where he used to go to get away from the noise. He listened to the sound of the wind running through the shriveled trees and the sound of a small brook flowing at the bottom of the hill. These sounds of nature somehow served to at least partially comfort his feeling mind. The only thought running through his confused mind was "How long have I been gone?"

As he made his way down the hill, his mind was still reeling with confused thoughts. The world was not whole as he had hoped, neither was it totally destroyed like he had feared. No, this new world seemed almost rotten. "This didn't happen in 50 years, no way" he thought as he slowly walked down the hill. He cursed himself for not checking the vault computers to find out the current year. He had just assumed that he had been frozen for around 50 to 60 years at the most. Now, seeing all of the destruction of time and the elements, he started to rethink his assumption.

Once over the small bridge he began to head toward the former community of Sanctuary Hills. The path was still smooth from the foot traffic is very two centuries ago. He then wandered around the once beautiful community going inside the houses to scavenge anything that might prove useful in the new world. Leaving a house in the center of the community, he was suddenly met by a huge wall of flame.

Rolling quickly away from the front door and slamming it, he dropped his duffle bags and went for the 10mm pistol in the belt of his vault suit. Hearing a buzzsaw cutting through the rotten door, he quickly ran to the back of the house and vaulted through a large rear window. "YOU SHALL NOT DISTURB THE MASTER'S HOUSE", he heard as he scrambled around the side of the house,gun in hand. Coming around the front, he saw a rusted out Mr Handy screaming incoherently as his buzz saw became stuck in the door. Finally freeing his saw, the Mr. Handy spun around seeing Jake as he once again activated his flamethrower. "I AM WADSWORTH, THE PROTECTOR OF THIS HOUSE AND I SHALL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" it roared as it floated towards him. Five sharp cracks rang out as the robot tumbled to the ground. Jake slowly lowered his smoking pistol and put it back on his belt. "Well that was exciting," he thought as as he bent down to scavenge the robot for parts and fuel.

Finishing his sweep of the houses, he decided to make himself a camp for the night and started to head towards the large rocketship in the distance. That sign marked the location of the old red rocket service station. He remember riding his old dirt bike up the road to there because it was the only station in the area that still sold gasoline. After finally getting there, he noticed that the garage's large door still was operational and proceeded to hook up a fission battery he'd scavenged to close the shop door. As night came, he ate a box of instamash and listened to the strange new noises of the night. He slept on the floor of the old garage bay with two pistols beside him and the loaded cryolator by the small side door.

After hunkering down for the night, he thought about this new world. Were any humans left ? Where were all the animals ? Most importantly, what should he do ? As he slowly surrendered to sleep, he wondered what kind of place would this new world have for a man out of the past ?

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Questions, comments criticism, advice ? It's welcome as long as you're not douchbags about it.**

 **Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, yes I know some of you might hate me for killing Codsworth,but I never liked him that much and he was associated with the original templet sole survivor.**

 _As_ __ _always I don't own Fallout or any of its characters._

 _It's Bethesda's world, I'm just living in it_ **.**

 **So without further adieu, the story**

 **Chapter 3**

Waking up for the for the first time after being put into a giant freezer, Jake slowly awoke to the sunrise shining through the side door of the service station. "Sleeping on the floor was definitely not my best idea" he said as he stood and cracked his back loudly. Having remembered that he hadn't gotten around to exploring the station, he surveyed the other rooms and found a rusty bed frame and an old metal desk. As he started to walk out of the room, he heard a hollow echo coming from one of the corner floorboards. He walked over and started to pull at the loose floorboards. Under the floorboards he found a secret weapons locker that was unfortunately empty. He decided to stash the untested cryolator and one of his 10mm pistols in case something happened and he needed to retreat to the gas station. This done, he then covered the boards back up and left the station.

Walking along a long forgotten pre-war road, he began to hear the sharp crack of gunfire coming from the large group of dilapidated buildings that used to be Concord. Not being able to ignore his natural curiosity, Jake quickly made his way toward the group of dilapidated buildings, all the while praying he wouldn't be spotted while he ran. As he finally reached the cover of the pre war structures, he drew one of the 2 10mm pistols off of his belt and carefully made his way down the street. After walking for twenty minutes and hearing the gunfire get steadily louder, he finally came to the main street and began to analyze the situation.

The scene he encountered was very disconcerting. Around 15 men in various state of undress and filth were firing what looked like homemade rifles at a lone figure taking cover on the balcony. As he watched, he was honestly leaning towards the decision that he should leave the man to his fate. It was none of his business and he didn't exactly want to be killed by a lucky shot from some drugged out bastards. Already in the process of sneaking away, he heard the screams start. Turning around quickly, he quickly spotted three previously unseen raiders in a bombed out diner attempting to hold down and strip a female in a strange looking body armor . She was fighting them like a caged animal, but it was ultimately futile. The raiders eventually called over more men to help hold the female soldier down. Hiding there in that dark back alley, something happened. An unsettling, almost crazed kind of rage ignited inside him and was reflected in his glacier blue eyes as he smiled.

Pulling both pistols, he checked the magazine and thumbed back both hammers and waited. "These assholes are sloppy" he thought. They didn't believe that anyone would have the balls to mess with them. Therefore, they never thought to even set up a perimeter. "Well" he thought, that just simply wasn't true. He shivered as his adrenaline started to pump in preparation for the coming fight. His almost crazed grin still in place, he calmly started to walk across the road.

Crossing the street without being seen was in fact, fairly easy. Reaching the back wall of the diner building, he took a deep breath and went through the rear door. The raiders had clearly been making progress as the woman was only wearing a bra and panties. He leisurely walked up behind the kneeling psychos and with both pistols in hand, starts to whistle a tune. The raiders turn and freeze when they see him. A 6'3 broad shouldered man with a large scar down his neck and an unsettling look in his eyes. "You know" he said seeming contemplative "I wasn't gonna interfere until I saw the woman getting raped and I've never been a fan of that kinda shit and well what can I say; bad move on your part." _crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,_ andall five men went down with holes in their heads. The woman simply stared at him as he reloaded his pistols and walked over to hand her the armor that she formerly wore. "Are you okay" he asked as he peeked out the doorway to check where the other raiders were. "Who the hell are you?" She asked angrily as she quickly put her armor back on, or at least tried to. "The toothfairy from hell" he mumbled, not really paying attention. He suddenly noticed that she was heavily favoring her leg while slowly trying to finish getting into the armor. "Well you're not gonna be any help" he snarked as he walked back out into the street. "Damn it" she cursed as she watched him walk down the street like he didn't have a care in the world. As she pulled herself into a better firing position, she had only one thought. "This guy is completely friekin nuts."

Jakob McCobb had never felt more alive; walking down the street two guns in hand, taking care of the lowest form of scum and generally just handling some serious shit. This is what he'd been trained for; this is where he felt in his element. A squadmate from the special forces once told him that killing a man is like riding a bike, once you learn how you never forget. Hearing that, the squad sergeant slapped him in the head and told him what a moron he was. He said that it wasn't anything like a bicycle because you never had to double tap a bike to make sure it stayed down. With this bit of wisdom in mind, he lifted his guns and started shooting.

 **This is my first fanfiction give me some slack here. Don't review if you're going to be assholes about it.**

 **I do this because I enjoy it. Not to please people.**

 _ **That means you Elderscrollsperv, your stories aren't exactly masterpieces either you cynical dick.**_

 _ **Otherwise peace out and please enjoys the story**_


End file.
